


Silence & Volumes

by KlaineIsMyLifeOkay (quietphan)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietphan/pseuds/KlaineIsMyLifeOkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mind Reader!Blaine and Deaf!Kurt. A boy who hears more than the average human, and a boy who hears nothing at all. When these two boys cross paths, their lives will never be the same…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Internet. This is a fic. It is essentially the product of my interest in American Sign Language and the time I read a mind reading fic at 4am when I was 13 years old (P.S. That fic was not anywhere near well written when I saw it the next day). Anyway. This is your warning that I know almost nothing about these subjects and I’m a 17 year old college student with too much time on her hands now that it is summer. If /When I get things wrong, please don’t hate me. I really hope you like it though :)
> 
> Signing is written in italics. Signing and speaking at the same time is in italics with quote around it. Mind reading is in bold.
> 
> Also, I am very serious about not knowing where this fic is going, and when I will be updating it! I just want to make sure you all know that up front.

Blaine Anderson hadn’t always been able to read minds.

His childhood could only be described as average. His father was a lawyer. He worked long hours, but he always made an effort to be home for dinner with his family. His mother worked from home as a website developer. He had a brother named Cooper who was ten years older than him, whom had just left for college in California that year. It was that same year that Blaine’s entire life changed.

It had been an average morning. Blaine’s mother was sitting at her computer in her office, working on a website for her newest client. Blaine was getting dressed and ready for his first week of third grade. Mrs. Anderson was waiting for him come down the stairs so that she could drive him.

A loud crash suddenly came from the other side of the house. Mrs. Anderson heard a short whine, before the house was again completely silent.

She leaped from her seat and followed the noise. At the bottom of the stairs she found Blaine, unconscious, with a bump growing quickly on his forehead. Gasping, she scooped him up and carried him to the car. Mrs. Anderson would later recall that she broke more than one traffic law driving her little boy to the emergency room that day.

\------

Kurt Hummel hadn’t always been deaf.

His childhood could only be described as average. His father was a mechanic. His mother stayed home with him. Kurt didn’t have any siblings.

Kurt loved music. One of his favorite things to do with his mom was to go to the music store near the elementary school he would someday attend and just listen to all the patrons play instruments before they purchased them. He especially loved listening to his mother play the violin. The look of pure bliss on her face when she did so made Kurt eager to learn to make music too. He planned to begin piano lessons when he turned five. It was an event that would, unfortunately, never occur.

Kurt had been a sickly child since birth. When he fell ill again at the age of three, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel thought it no different than the fevers and ear infections their son had previously experienced. However, the day Kurt turned the television volume up as far as it could get, while he still complained of not being able to hear it, was the day they finally realized what was happening. After multiple failed attempts to get Kurt’s attention by calling his name, Mrs. Hummel placed him into his car seat and set off for the hospital.

\------

Blaine awoke in a bed about two hours after arriving at the hospital. He was groggy and confused, and upon noticing a tube sticking out of his arm, panicked. Then he heard the voice of his mother.

 **Oh my god, he’s awake.** “Nurse!”

Blaine looked towards his mother, who was quick to explain that he fell down the stairs and hit his head. He relaxed as he took in his surroundings. His mother turned to talk to the nurse as he entered the room.

**Please let him be okay.**

Blaine was suddenly very confused. He could hear his mother talking to the nurse, so why was his mother’s voice also floating through his head? He was pretty sure that wasn’t supposed to happen. He looked toward the nurse in the room, wondering if he should mention the voice he heard.

A voice in his head that sounded like the nurse sounded exasperated. **He’s awake and seems fine, I’m not a doctor. This woman needs to relax a little.**

Blaine was utterly lost. Were these their thoughts?  He could hear them?

All of Blaine’s tests came back clear and the swelling on his head had all but disappeared. Mrs. Anderson signed the discharge papers as soon as she could and then drove Blaine and herself home. As they approached the front door, Blaine heard his father’s voice.

**Oh god, please let him be okay. I’ve always told him to be more careful on those stairs.**

His father had told him. It must have been his thoughts that Blaine was hearing, because when Blaine’s mother crossed the threshold into their home, his father spoke quickly and nervously. “Is he alright?”

Blaine’s mother assured his father that Blaine was going to be fine, with only a few bruises to show for his tumble, despite how scary the situation started out. His parents hugged him close before sending him off to bed. From the floor above, Blaine heard both of their voices in his head.

**Thank god he’s alright.**

Blaine wasn’t so sure he was completely fine.

\------

Kurt was diagnosed shortly after a few hearing tests were done at the hospital. Severe hearing loss in his right ear. Profound hearing loss in his left. From there, he was transferred to a specialist.

Not being immediately able to afford a hearing aid, the family was quick to take up American Sign Language. Kurt had learned to talk early, so he was fairly comfortable speaking to his parents despite not being able to hear himself.

When Kurt turned five, a decision needed to be made. The Hummel’s could not afford to send Kurt to a deaf school, especially considering that the closest one was over two hours away in Columbus. The options were to send Kurt to the local elementary school and place him in the special education program, or to homeschool him. As Mrs. Hummel did not work anyway, it was decided that it would be easiest for her to teach him herself.

The system worked well for them. Kurt was homeschooled by his mother for the first four years of his schooling. As Mrs. Hummel left for the grocery store on a cold Wednesday in November, her eight year old son called out, “Mom!” though it was slightly slurred. Mrs. Hummel turned to look at Kurt.

 _I love you, Mom._  He signed to her.

 _I love you too, Kurt._ She signed back, using his sign name, which was the sign for angel with a K handshape. Then she walked out the door.

Kurt would later realize this was the last interaction he would ever have with his mother.

\------

Blaine quickly got the hang of his new ability. He was definitely calling what he could do “mind reading” at this point. He simply didn’t know how else to describe it. Blaine had also discovered that he could turn off his ability at any time. It was like hitting the mute button on a television remote. He could just mute all the thoughts he heard.

He had chosen not to tell his parents of his sudden transformation into a superhero. If they noticed when Blaine accidentally slipped up and answered questions they had yet to ask, they didn’t mention it to him.

On a cold Wednesday in November, Blaine’s parents had been fighting about something, so he had shut off his mind reading. As the evening progressed, something very strange occurred. Blaine heard a voice.

**NO!**

Blaine sat up straight in bed, started at the sound of the slightly high pitched, distraught voice of a boy. That was really odd. Blaine had turned off his mind reading. How did a voice manage to get through? On top of that, Blaine was sure he could only hear the thoughts of people in the same general vicinity as him. Blaine looked around his bedroom, frantically. No one was there. He was sure the boy was not in his house at all, as a quick check revealed that his parents were still fighting downstairs.

Blaine waited to see if the voice would say anything else. It didn’t.

He wouldn’t come to understand this event for many more years.

\------

After the death of his mother, Kurt was forced to join the special education class at the local elementary school. This wasn’t such a horrible thing though, Kurt had decided.

He was sad a lot of the time now, missing his mom often. However, just days after he joined, a boy in a wheelchair named Artie also enrolled in the class. Artie had been paralyzed in a car accident a few weeks before. While Kurt couldn’t hear Artie, they wrote notes to each other and quickly became good friends.

The special education class never mixed with the rest of the school population. The administrators felt it was beneficial for the special education students. It mostly just made Kurt feel trapped.

By the time Kurt and Artie reached middle school, they were both attending mainstream classes. Kurt was given notes at the beginning of each of his classes so that he could follow what was happening. His father also got him a hearing aid. For the first time since he was three, Kurt could hear something, though it was just the ringing of the bell to alert him class was over, or that he was late.

Throughout middle school, Kurt didn’t really make an effort to communicate with other students besides Artie. He was self-conscious about talking to them since he didn’t know what he sounded like, no one else knew sign language, and the other students thought he was strange. He was the only deaf student at his school.  Because of this, however, Kurt was very observant. Though he couldn’t hear the things his classmates were saying, he could see what they were looking at. Kurt noticed the other boys looking at girls all the time. A lot of them had already been dating. Kurt didn’t understand the appeal.

Kurt eventually discussed girls with Artie. Artie seemed just as interested in them as the other boys at school were. When Kurt expressed to Artie that he couldn’t understand the way they obsessed over girls, Artie grew serious.

 _Do you know the word G-A-Y?_ Artie signed.

 ------

Blaine realized he was gay in seventh grade, but he didn’t tell anyone until eighth. He and his friend Dave were the only two gay guys in his school. When a Sadie Hawkins dance was announced just before Christmas vacation, they decided they would go together, as friends.

Blaine decided this would be a good time to come out to his parents too. He didn’t want to have to lie about why he wasn’t asking a girl to the dance.

He chose to tell them over dinner.

“I’m gay,” Blaine said just as he had rehearsed.

His parents looked at each other.

“Okay,” his father replied, though Blaine heard him think: **Maybe if we do something manly together…**

“We still love you, sweetie,” his mother spoke, but all Blaine could hear was: **Where did we go wrong?**

Blaine pushed back tears to finish his dinner. He stopped mind reading for a week.

\------

By the end of middle school, Kurt was positive he was gay.

However, this wasn’t a big deal for Kurt. He was used to being seen as different. He had told Artie that night that he thought he was gay, but didn’t see the point in telling anyone else. He didn’t need to give anyone more reason to ostracize him.

His father was the exception to this idea. Burt Hummel was one of the only people Kurt could communicate fluently with in ASL, making Burt very important in Kurt’s life. Burt had stepped up for his son after the death of Mrs. Hummel, trying his hardest to make sure Kurt was always taken care of as best as he could manage.

Kurt awoke one morning a few weeks before his first day of high school and made his decision. Today was the day he would come out to his father.

After his morning routine, Kurt entered the kitchen and knocked on the table where his father sat, alerting him that he had entered the room. Burt looked up at him.

 _Good Morning, Kurt._ Burt signed using Kurt’s sign name.

Kurt smiled and quickly signed back, _Good Morning, Dad._

Kurt got down to business then signing, _I need to talk to you about something._

Burt motioned for Kurt to continue.

 _I’ve been thinking. I trust you and I know you love me. With that in mind, I want to tell you something. I’m gay._ Kurt signed to his father, using the sign he had found for gay on the internet.

Burt looked confused, unable to interpret the last sign Kurt had used. He copied the motion, touching his thumb and finger to his chin with a questioning look toward his son.

 _G-A-Y,_ Kurt spelled for him.

Burt’s eyes widened. He got up immediately and hugged his son. Then he pulled away so that he could sign to Kurt.

_I love you, son._

Kurt smiled at his father and reciprocated the sign.

\------

Somewhere a few miles away, Blaine Anderson heard the voice of the boy in his head again.

**Safe.**


	2. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Signing is written in italics.   
> Signing and speaking at the same time is in italics with quote around it.   
> Mind reading is in bold.   
> Indentation represents either written notes or text messages.

Blaine climbed out of bed on an early morning in August.

**Blaine needs to hurry up. We have to leave in ten minutes.**

His mother’s voice in his head informed him that he had overslept on his first day of high school. Panicking, Blaine rushed through his morning routine and was out of the house fifteen minutes later.

Late on the first day of school. Blaine hated himself for forgetting to set an alarm for that morning. There was nothing he could do about it now though. Blaine quickly found the office, thanking every entity he could think of for the school tours he had attended during the summer.

With a tardy slip and his schedule in hand, Blaine dragged himself to his first class of the semester, English.

The seats were arranged oddly. Each small island of desks contained three seats. The only empty space in the classroom was with a very pale boy and a boy in a wheelchair. Blaine quickly handed his teacher the tardy slip, received the information packet for the class, and took a seat with the other two boys.

As a general rule, Blaine didn’t mind read at school. First, there were way too many people around him at any given time. It took a lot of energy to focus in on one person’s thoughts when so many others were trying to break into his mind at the same time. Blaine also felt that it was unfair of him. He didn’t like feeling as though he could cheat because he heard the answers someone else was thinking. It was definitely best for Blaine to keep his mind locked up tight.

When the teacher finished explaining their assignment for the day, which was essentially to get to know the people you will be sitting with for the rest of the class, Blaine turned to the two boys that sat across from him.

“Alright. So, hi, my name is Blaine,” he spoke, hoping to make some friends.

The boy in the wheelchair turned toward the boy sitting beside him and raised his right hand in the air, shaking it slightly to get his attention. The boy with the pale skin focused on his hands as he signed to him, speaking out loud at the same time so Blaine would follow.

“ _His name is Blaine. My name is Artie,”_ Artie signed and spoke simultaneously.

The pale boy tapped Artie on the shoulder and motioned rapidly to him. Artie turned toward Blaine. “He said, Hi Blaine. My name is Kurt.”

Blaine turned toward the pale boy, Kurt, and noticed for the first time that he had a hearing aid in his right ear. He smiled and nodded at him, unsure of how else to respond.

Blaine turned to Artie. “He can’t hear me,” he stated to make it clear that he realized this, “can he talk?”

Artie replied, used to people treating him as a go between to converse with Kurt, “Write him notes. You can ask him yourself.” He then turned to Kurt and signed again.

_Blaine has questions. He’s going to write them down so I don’t have to act as interpreter._

_Okay. Thank you, Artie. Are you coming to my house later for dinner? Dad said we might go out to celebrate survival of the first day of school._ Kurt signed to Artie, a smirk on his face. Artie nodded and Kurt turned to look at Blaine. He was staring intently at them.

Kurt grabbed a sheet of paper.

                Didn’t your parents ever teach you that it’s rude to eavesdrop?

He passed the paper to Blaine, who blushed. He turned to Artie. “How do you say ‘Sorry’?”

Artie moved his fist in a circle on his chest while Kurt watched the exchange and then Blaine replicated the action while looking at Kurt.

Kurt was surprised by Blaine’s actions. No one really went out of their way to sign to him. He grabbed back the paper and scribbled:

                Phone number?

Blaine looked confused but wrote the number down anyway. A few seconds later he received a text from an unknown number.

                It’s easier to talk to someone through texting when they don’t know sign.

Blaine smiled up at Kurt and typed back.

                Okay. So you’re deaf? Do you ever speak out loud?

                Yes, I’m deaf. I prefer not to speak out loud. I don’t enjoy not knowing what I sound like.

                Okay. :)

The bell rang then and Kurt jumped, unused to the sound of the bell ringing in his ear. Artie and he had classes together whenever it was possible in their schedules so that someone was around to communicate with Kurt whenever it was necessary. He waved goodbye to Blaine and turned to see if Artie was ready to go to their next class. Artie had a sharp grin on his face.

Kurt’s eyebrows furrowed. _What?_

Artie smiled wider. _You like him!_ He signed it quickly and with emphasis.

Kurt blushed. _I do not like him!_ He signed forcefully.

Artie just laughed.

\-----

Kurt entered his only class without Artie, chemistry, alone. He knew that all his teachers had been informed ahead of time to give him notes about the lecture, but he still got nervous when he didn’t have anyone to translate for him. If anything went wrong, he would be stuck on his own with written notes and hope that his teacher’s patience would last.

Kurt took a seat at a lab bench near the front of the room. Each lab bench sat two students. If Kurt was lucky, the number of students in the class would be odd and he could work alone.

A moment later, Blaine entered the room and spotted an available seat next to his new friend Kurt. Kurt was focused on studying the notes the teacher had provided him with. Blaine pulled out his phone.

                Is this seat taken?

Kurt pulled out his phone upon feeling it vibrate. Then he looked up quickly and spotted Blaine. Smiling, he motioned to the chair, trying extremely hard to convey to Blaine that he could sit there. Blaine sat, quickly, a look of shock on his face.

Kurt could feel Blaine’s eyes on him throughout the entire class period as he stared at his notes. What the hell was his problem? Shouldn't he be paying attention to the teacher lecturing? Kurt was starting to get fed up. He didn't like being looked at like some freak.

He looked at Blaine and turned his palms up in the sign for _What,_ knowing that it was universal enough Blaine would catch on.

Blaine blushed and signed _Sorry_ again before looking directly at the front of the room, forcing himself not to look back at Kurt again.


	3. What is This Feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Signing is written in italics.  
> Signing and speaking at the same time is in italics with quote around it.  
> Mind reading is in bold.  
> Indentation represents either written notes or text messages.

Chapter 3: What is this Feeling?

Kurt didn't know what was going on with Blaine, but the boy had kept his eyes glued to the front of the classroom after Kurt had confronted him.

The class ended and Blaine ran out before Kurt could catch up with him, sending one lingering glance towards Kurt.

Kurt tried to put this from his mind. He may have thought the boy was cute, but there was only a small chance that Blaine was gay and Kurt didn't know if Blaine was really so willing to make friends with someone like him. Artie was the only one to ever accomplish that.

Kurt didn't find it fun to think about.

After stopping at his locker, Kurt met up with Artie. Artie's Dad was picking them up from school and dropping them off at Kurt's house. 

After an afternoon of first-day-of-school homework, the two boys and Burt set off to Breadstix for dinner.

As they were seated, Kurt saw the light on the back of his iPhone blink three times from where it was resting on the table, indicating a new text message.

He grabbed it and quickly looked down from where his dad and Artie sat having dinner. He smiled upon opening the message, seeing Blaine's continued apologies. Kurt decided to give him a break.

          It’s fine, Blaine. I forgive you. Having dinner with my Dad and Artie. Talk to you later.

When Kurt looked up from his phone Artie and his Dad were both laughing.

_What did I miss?_  Kurt questioned.

Artie was quick to reply.  _Nothing, nothing. You wouldn't think it was funny anyway._

Kurt shrugged and continued eating. He wasn't in the mood to fight them on it.

_So how was the first day of school boys?_  Burt asked Artie and Kurt.

The boys began to sign rapidly.

\------

To put it simply, Blaine was freaking out.

He was home now, sitting at the desk in his bedroom as he tried to sort through his thoughts.

The voice he had heard that afternoon was all too familiar to him. It was the very same voice of a boy that he had wondered about for years. While his mind reading was almost always limited to people within the same area as him, he had heard the voice at least twice since he began mind reading. Blaine had never been able to identify whose mind he was reading.

And now there was today during chemistry.

**Sit, Blaine!**

It was shocking enough in the first place that he had read anyone's mind at all while at school. Blaine had thought he had nearly perfected his ability to block out the voices whenever he wanted to.

Obviously he was wrong about that.

Blaine was positive the voice he heard today was the same mysterious voice he had heard before.

And that meant the voice was Kurt's.

But why?

Sometimes Blaine really wished his gift had come with an instruction manual. 

He pulled out his phone and typed out a message to Kurt.

          I'm sorry again about chemistry. Won't happen again I swear. I totally spaced out. 

He could only hope Kurt didn't think he was a complete loser and that he would continue to talk to him. Blaine wanted to get to know him, if only to figure out what was going on with his mind reading.

Blaine received the reply from Kurt and smiled. He then picked up his laptop and searched "basic sign language". He had some work to do before he saw Kurt again.

\------

The next day Blaine arrived at school with purpose. He sought Kurt out, finding him at his locker where he was getting his books for class. Artie was beside him, waiting to go to class together. Blaine approached and tapped Kurt on the shoulder. 

Kurt turned to look at him.  _Hi Blaine,_ Kurt signed. 

Blaine started his rehearsed speech, raising his hands carefully.

_Hi Kurt. I'm sorry again about yesterday. I really want to know you. Can we be friends?_ Blaine signed slowly and stiffly.

Kurt's jaw dropped as he saw Blaine sign. He signed back;  _Did you learn to sign just to tell me that?_

Blaine looked confused suddenly. Then his face was panicked. He reached for his phone and soon Kurt received a text from the boy standing across from him.

I only memorized those few sentences I have no idea what you're saying oh my god.

Kurt read the text, looked up at Blaine, and giggled out loud. Artie's head shot up, completely shocked at the sound. Blaine's eyes got wide. Kurt covered his mouth, realizing what he had done.

Artie caught Kurt's attention and quickly pointed to him to begin signing:  _You okay?_

Kurt nodded to him and then turned back to Blaine. He smiled at him and then waved goodbye, signing that he and Artie needed to get to class. Artie interpreted this for him. Blaine nodded and mimed texting to Kurt, who also nodded.

As Kurt looked back at Blaine one more time before rounding the corner, he heard the voice in his head again.

**Friends.**

Despite his continued confusion he couldn’t help his reaction to hearing this. Blaine smiled widely.

\------

When Kurt and Artie sat in class, Artie turned to Kurt with a sly look on his face.  
  


_You don't like him, huh?_ He signed with a look on his face that revealed he was being sarcastic.

  
Kurt rolled his eyes and signed,  _Shut up._  
  


_\------_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, the next few chapters are mostly written, but I'm going on vacation for about three weeks. Hopefully this means, while there won't be an update in the next few weeks, I'll get some writing done while I'm gone. Thank you guys so much for reading. :) xoxo Kaylee
> 
> P.S. I'm also KlaineIsMyLifeOkay on Tumblr.


	4. Getting To Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Signing is written in italics.  
> Signing and speaking at the same time is in italics with quote around it.  
> Mind reading is in bold.  
> Indentation represents either written notes or text messages.

Chapter 4: Getting To Know You

Over the first few weeks of their freshman year of high school, Kurt and Blaine began to get closer. The boys texted often, and slowly learned a lot about each other, though neither mentioned his sexuality out of fear of scaring off the other boy.

Kurt had been slowly teaching Blaine basic sign language so that they did not have to rely on texting as their only form of communication. Blaine had been frustrated when he wasn't learning as quickly as he would have liked, but it had become easier over time. He wasn't fluent by any means, but it was nice to answer simple questions Kurt asked without reaching for his cell phone.

It had been two months before Kurt finally informed Blaine that he had to meet his father. Burt had been getting very suspicious, mostly due to the fact that Kurt didn't have many friends, of this new acquaintance he had yet to meet. Blaine didn't mind this at all, understanding Burt's feelings and almost questioning why he hasn't met him earlier.

That Friday, Burt picked both Blaine and Kurt up from school. Burt was accustomed to not speaking in the car, since he couldn't sign while driving and Kurt couldn't hear him, so Kurt and Blaine were left to their own conversation. Kurt was noticeably nervous, fidgeting every few seconds. Blaine reached out to squeeze his knee, causing Kurt to glance at him. Blaine signed to him, spelling out  _B-R-E-A-T-H-E._

_Thank you._ Kurt signed, smiling at Blaine.

Their car pulled into Kurt's driveway.

\------

The boys hung out in Kurt's room and finished their homework before dinner, which was chinese take-out. Blaine decided to keep his mind reading off out of respect. And perhaps partially out of fear of Burt Hummel's opinion of him.

Burt came into the room to let them know that he picked up the food. The meal began in an awkward silence, which lasted until about halfway through the meal. 

" _So Blaine. You're friends with my son?_ " Burt questioned him while signing so Kurt could follow along.

Blaine nodded. Then Burt nodded and said, " _Okay._ " 

Blaine was shocked that this was all Burt had to say, especially after the intimidating build up he'd just experienced. The feeling must have been written on his face because Kurt laughed at him from across the table.

They finished dinner and began to clean up the take out boxes. As they did so, Burt got Kurt's attention and started signing. Blaine watched, as he was also in the room and unsure of what Burt was going to say.

_So do you like him?_ Burt asked his son.

Kurt's eyes widened and he panicked, signing very quickly.

Blaine heard Kurt's voice in his head.  **Shit.**

At that point, Blaine thought it would be best if he left the room while they talked, not wanting Kurt to get any more upset.

However, Blaine leaving the room only increased Kurt’s panic.

_Dad! I’ve been teaching him sign language, he knows what you said! Oh my god this is embarrassing. I haven't come out to him yet! What if he hates me?_

Kurt fled the room and ran after Blaine, missing Burt's reply.

Blaine had gone to sit on the bed in Kurt's room to give Kurt and Burt privacy. Kurt rushed into the room.

_Blaine! I'm so sorry I...Told you...I'm...My Dad didn't...please...my friend...leave...please._ **Please Blaine.**

Blaine tried hard but couldn't follow Kurt's panicked signing, especially with the addition of Kurt's thoughts. He tried to get Kurt's attention to tell him this, but Kurt was not focusing on Blaine enough to understand. Kurt was starting to cry now and Blaine didn't know what else to do. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Kurt, effectively stopping his signing and calming him in a hug at the same time.

Kurt was shocked but relaxed into Blaine's embrace. Blaine pulled back. 

_Slower? I couldn't understand._

Kurt nodded.  _I'm G-A-Y gay. I'm afraid you won't be my friend now._

Blaine nodded.  _I'm gay too._

Kurt's eyes widened.  _Really?_

Blaine smiled and nodded at Kurt. Kurt rushed forward and hugged him again, overwhelmed and relieved that he still had his new best friend.

Burt chose this moment to walk by Kurt's bedroom door. He smiled at the sight of the two boys embracing. 

Burt had only one thought as he walked away: He totally likes him.

\------


	5. Sad Beautiful Tragic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Description of violence in this chapter.
> 
> Signing is written in italics.  
> Signing and speaking at the same time is in italics with quote around it.  
> Mind reading is in bold.  
> Indentation represents either written notes or text messages.

Chapter 5: Sad Beautiful Tragic

It was December by the time they caught on. Kurt and Blaine had continued to grow closer, hanging out together with Artie or getting the occasional coffee alone. Blaine's ASL was getting really good, tightening their small friendship group. But December was when it started to go bad.

December was the month of the attack.

\------

Kurt was used to being ignored by the student body during school. He was quiet, not easy to communicate with, and he easily blended into the background in class and in the halls. He was perfectly happy with this. Blaine and Artie were great friends and he didn't believe he needed anyone else.

This was why Kurt was utterly shocked when three juniors in Letterman jackets approached him at his locker. He turned and looked at them. Their lips were moving and they looked angry, but he had no idea what they were saying. He pointed to his hearing aid, as he usually did when people spoke to him. Then he signed, _I can't hear you, I'm deaf._

One boy threw an arm toward his ear, yanked off his hearing aid, and threw it to the ground. He crushed it with his foot. Kurt's heart dropped into his stomach. The other two boys waved their hands around, obviously mocking Kurt.

Kurt glanced around himself. The hallway was quickly clearing out. The bell must have rung in the short seconds after he had lost his hearing aid. Kurt was scared. He knew Blaine and Artie would wonder what happened to him if he didn't show up for English, the class he had now.

He closed his locker and tried to walk away from the boys, fearing for his safety but unsure of what else to do. One boy grabbed him and slammed him into a locker. The others punched him in the stomach. The first boy released him and he fell to the floor.

Kurt screamed in his head for help, a teacher, his dad, Artie, Blaine... Blaine. Kurt wanted Blaine so badly in this moment. He knew the boy's boxing history could save him. But Kurt knew no one would come.

The boys grabbed his arms and held them to the ground, one giving him a black eye while he couldn't cover himself. That was when the worst happened. Two of the boys stood up and placed a foot on his wrists. They held out their fingers so he could see them count. 1...2...3. Crunch.

Kurt screamed. "BLAHNAH!"

\------

Blaine sat in English, waiting for Kurt to arrive as usual. Artie was already in his seat, looking over the assignment for the day. That's when he heard Kurt's voice.

**No. Shit. Oh my god. Help. Blaine. BLAINE. BLAINE. BLAINE.**

Blaine jumped out of his seat as his teacher was lecturing. The whole class turned to look at him, completely confused at his sudden actions.

He ran out the classroom door. From around the corner he heard it.

"BLAHNAH!"

Blaine opened the door to his English classroom again and yelled, "Kurt needs help! Come quick please!" Then he took off toward the sound of Kurt's scream.

As he got the he was three juniors, all football players. Their names were written on the back of their jackets. Blaine filed them away for later, before screaming at them, effectively scaring them away from Kurt. "Get the fuck away from him!"

Blaine leaned over Kurt and gently ran his finger along Kurt's nose. Kurt opened the one eye that he could. Blaine signed, _Help coming. You will be okay._

Blaine could hear his response before his eyes closed again. **Thank you.**

Blaine carefully lifted Kurt's head into his lap. His English teacher arrived and informed him that an ambulance had been called and asked if he knew who had hurt Kurt.

Blaine listed the names. His teacher left and went to speak to Principal Figgins. The ambulance arrived and carefully loaded Kurt inside, immediately beginning to administer pain medication.

Blaine needed to go with Kurt.

"He's deaf. If he wakes up, I'll be able to communicate with him."  
The paramedics had no argument for that and let him ride with Kurt. Blaine threaded his hands through Kurt's hair and held back tears.

How could anyone hurt this angel?

\------


	6. Do You Hear What I Hear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Signing is written in italics.  
> Signing and speaking at the same time is in italics with quote around it.  
> Mind reading is in bold.  
> Indentation represents either written notes or text messages.

Chapter 6: Do You Hear What I Hear?

As he jerked awake, Kurt remembered the jocks at his locker, the excruciating pain, and screaming for Blaine. He remembered the gentle touch and quick signs that he would be okay. He remembered the feeling of fingers in his hair as the world grew dark.

Kurt glanced around the white room he sat in and looked down to where both wrists were covered by black casts. He felt himself tear up.

There was simply no way around it. Those ignorant, idiotic Neanderthals had taken his only form of communication away from him by breaking both his wrists. Kurt was overwhelmed. What options did he possibly have now? There weren't any that he could think of.  
The death of his hearing aid also meant that Kurt was back to constant, absolute silence. It unnerved him.

Kurt vaguely recalled his father arriving at the hospital, leaving the tire shop in the hands of another worker as soon as he'd heard. He was not in the room however. Trying to get his attention was the only other person present. Blaine.

Blaine looked up at him, then down at his phone, then up again. It took Kurt a minute to realize he was researching signs he needed but didn't know.

_Your wrists are broken. Ribs bruised. Right eye bruised. 6 weeks in cast._

Kurt sighed. He expected as much, but it was not any more pleasant to have it confirmed.  
Blaine continued signing.

_Your Dad has gone to school to see what's happening. He's going to cops._

Kurt expected this as well. There was no way his father would let his attackers get away with it.  
Blaine walked close to Kurt and sat in the chair right next to his bed. He reached forward and gently ran his fingers over Kurt's hand. Then he signed again.

_I was so scared. You looked broken. I was afraid you wouldn't wake up. I was so afraid._

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes with tears in his own. Kurt tightened his fingers over Blaine's. Then he opened Blaine's palms and traced O-K into it, gesturing to himself.

Blaine nodded and took a deep breath.  
\------  
When Burt returned to the hospital to get Kurt discharged, he brought more news for Kurt.

_The boys have been expelled. Evidence was given to the police. They are being taken now. You are not going back to school until casts are off. And I know you don't like it, but you're going to have to try to speak verbally while the casts are on. I don't know how else to get around it._

Kurt nodded, mostly because he had no way to argue with any of this. Burt said nothing as Blaine clung closely to his son.

Kurt knew he was as lucky as he could get in this situation. He would be missing 3 weeks of school from now until winter break. Then he would hopefully only miss a few days following the vacation. In the meantime, Blaine could pick up his work for him.

Kurt was wheeled out to the car as hospital protocol required. He climbed in to the back seat and settled into the middle where there was only a lap belt. Blaine sat to his left, behind Burt.

Blaine hesitantly stroked Kurt's hand during the ride back to the Hummel's house, in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. Kurt felt the contact was comfortable and safe. He smiled at Blaine.

It was Burt's turn to pick up the kids from school that afternoon, and since Blaine and Kurt were already home, he left again to go get Artie.

Kurt looked at Blaine and then carefully pronounced a single word. "Bed."

The boys went down to Kurt's bedroom together. Kurt spoke again. "Tired. Stay?" He didn't want to be alone.

Blaine nodded and the fourteen year olds laid down on opposite sides of the bed, Blaine reaching across the sheets to clutch tightly to Kurt's fingers.

After the eventful day they had, they were asleep in minutes.  
\------  
Burt informed Artie of all that had happened after Kurt had gone to the hospital that morning as he drove him home.

Artie was furious that those jocks had hurt his best friend. Especially after learning that Kurt would be unable to sign for six weeks. He could imagine what Kurt must have felt.

Burt arrived home to absolute silence, something that wasn’t so out of the ordinary. He found the boys connected by the hand in Kurt's bed. He didn't have the heart to wake them after the events of the day.

Burt called Blaine's Mom. It wouldn't hurt to let him stay one night.  
\------


	7. Help Me, Help You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the support on this story. :) As of right now, I have three chapters written past this one, but I haven't actually written anything new all semester (since August). Basically, my finals are the second week in December and then I should start writing again. All this really means to you is that updates are going to stay at 1 every 1-2 months for now. So sorry! 
> 
> However, I think this is one of my longest chapters and also my favorite so far. Enjoy! :)
> 
> -Kaylee Klaineismylifeokay
> 
> Signing is written in italics.  
> Signing and speaking at the same time is in italics with quote around it.  
> Mind reading is in bold.  
> Indentation represents either written notes or text messages.

Chapter 7: Help Me, Help You

 

Mrs. Anderson was seeing less and less of her youngest son these days. She had been prepared for a bit of separation; it was Blaine's first year of high school after all. But he was only 14. It wasn't like he could drive himself anywhere yet. 

 

It wasn't until Blaine didn't come home one night that she was really worried. 

 

Blaine had told her that a friend's parent would drop him off after school, but Blaine never came home. And then she got a call from Burt Hummel.

 

Blaine had been quiet about the friends he had made at school. Then again, Blaine had been quiet about everything since he had come out to his parents. Mrs. Anderson had chalked it up to his newfound independence and didn't push him for any information.

 

The first time she heard the name Kurt was on the call from Burt Hummel, who apparently had Blaine at his house and "wouldn't mind at all if he spends the night, it isn't a school night, he's really no trouble, is it okay with you?"

 

Mrs. Anderson told him it was fine through her shock. She would pick him up in the morning. 

\------

Blaine awoke to find Kurt staring at him from where he laid in bed. Kurt blushed and smiled upon being caught watching Blaine. Blaine blushed and looked away. 

 

Burt knocked on the door a moment later to alert the boys that Blaine's mom would be there to get Blaine soon. They both nodded their understanding and Burt left again.

 

Blaine caught Kurt's attention and started signing. 

 

_I'll bring your work every day. We can have a lot of time together. I'll help._

 

The lights in the room blinked.

 

_Mom is here._ Blaine signed.

 

The boys walked up the stairs, Blaine behind Kurt, watching him carefully for any signs of discomfort.

\------

The house was only a ten minute drive from the Anderson's.

 

Mrs. Anderson arrived at the door and was surprised to find a small plaque on the door that read, "Please use the doorbell." It was a peculiar request in her opinion but she did as it said anyway. A man in a baseball cap opened the door and introduced himself as Burt. "They should be right up," he informed her.

 

A pale boy with two casts on his arms and a fading black eye came into view, followed closely by her son. Blaine's hair had escaped his hair gel during the night and was curling around the edges.

Could a boyfriend be what Blaine was hiding then? 

 

"Who is this, Blaine?" Mrs. Anderson asked her son curiously.

 

Blaine raised his hands slightly as he began to speak. " _This is Kurt."_

 

Mrs. Anderson was confused at first as to why her son was motioning with his hands as he spoke. Then she noticed the boy, Kurt, watching intently as they moved.

 

A deaf boy. Interesting.

 

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Blaine's Mom."

 

Blaine quickly signed this to Kurt. Kurt nodded and smiled, feeling uncomfortable with speaking out in front of a near stranger. 

 

"Well I guess we better get going. Thank you for letting him stay over, Burt."

 

"It was no trouble at all. He's welcome any time."

 

Blaine hugged Kurt carefully, trying hard not to disturb his ribs. Then he pulled away to sign.  _I have to go. I'll text you. Take care of yourself, okay?_

 

Kurt nodded to let know Blaine he got the message before he and his mother walked out the door.

 

Burt looked to Kurt.  _You two seemed awfully close this morning..._

 

Kurt tried to hide his blush. "Shut up, Dad." 

 ------

"So...Kurt. Is he your boyfriend?"

 

"Mom! No, I don't have a boyfriend."

 

"But he's gay?"

 

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

 

"Alright fair enough. But he's deaf?"

 

"Yeah."

 

**He's so snippy lately. I'm just trying to make conversation.**

 

Blaine felt a little bad about being short with this mother. His parents had been nothing but supportive to his face. They didn't know he had heard their thoughts and true feelings about his sexuality. He supposed he should give them a chance at least.

 

"I met him at the beginning of the school year. We've been friends ever since."

 

**Just friends?** His mother thought, wanting to know just how out of the loop she was.

 

Blaine sighed. "Yesterday, Kurt got beat up pretty badly by some jerks at school. I-I was the one to find him first. He passed out in front of me. I was so worried about him. I still am."

 

Blaine's mother was silent as she took in the carefully spoken words from her son. "Oh my god. Okay. Let me know if you need a ride over to the Hummel's. I can drop you off whenever you need." Blaine just nodded. 

 

Blaine heard his mother giving herself a pep talk.  **He is your son. You need to at least try to understand him and help him.**

 

Blaine turned off his mind reading.

\------

Kurt could tell something was weird with Blaine.

 

He had come over after school each day for the last three weeks, bringing Kurt's makeup work, which he then helped him complete since Kurt couldn't hold a pencil with his casts.

 

That wasn't out of character for Blaine. What was strange was how little Kurt had to verbalize his answers before they were written on the page for him. There were some inferences that Kurt could understand if his best friend guessed correctly. Kurt gestured to things or held fingers up to answer his math questions. But it simply wasn't possible for Blaine to know Kurt's answer was "photosynthesis" with him saying the answer!

 

Kurt didn't want to say anything to Blaine about it, mostly because he wasn't in any condition to have an involved conversation. However, the topic was becoming harder and harder to ignore.

\------

Blaine's mind was often elsewhere when he helped Kurt with his homework. He was distracted by thinking about his parents, who seemed even less accepting of him now than they had been before finding out about Kurt. And Blaine wasn't even dating him.

 

Their thoughts were getting to Blaine. It was too exhausting for Blaine to keep his mind reading off the entire time he was home, so he had spent the past few weeks constantly battered by how is parents really felt.

 

**Why can't he just be normal?**

 

They didn't know the half of it.

 

Blaine looked up to find Kurt staring at him. Confusion, annoyance, and a touch of fear reflected in his eyes.

 

_What?_ Blaine questioned.

 

Kurt rushed out quickly. "You wrote my answer before I said it!" 

 

Blaine's eyes widened. Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that the voice he heard was Kurt's thought and not him speaking.

 

Shit.

\------ 


	8. Dirty Little Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! Thanks for sticking around. :)
> 
> -Kaylee KlaineIsMyLifeOkay
> 
> Signing is written in italics.  
> Signing and speaking at the same time is in italics with quote around it.  
> Mind reading is in bold.  
> Indentation represents either written notes or text messages.

 

Kurt's bedroom remained silent and motionless after Kurt's outburst.  
 

_You'll think I'm not telling you the truth._ Blaine signed as quickly as he could.

 

Kurt glared.  **What the hell is going on here?**

 

Blaine turned on mind reading to make sure he caught everything, rather than just Kurt's strongest thoughts. Then he took a deep breath.

 

_I can hear it when you think._  Blaine signed.

 

**Did he just tell me he can read my mind?**

 

Blaine nodded.

 

Kurt gasped.  **Oh my god. Blaine. What? How?**

 

_I fell down the stairs when I was little. Woke up like this. I've never told anyone until now._

 

**Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.**

 

Blaine waved his hands rapidly, trying to bring Kurt's attention back to him.

 

_Kurt, you need to calm down. You're going to hurt your ribs. Breathe. I'm so sorry, please calm down._

 

Kurt took a few careful breaths.  **This is Blaine. Your best friend. You know Blaine. Um...can you hear me all the time?**

 

Blaine took a deep breath before looking Kurt in the eyes.  _I can tune it out when I want to. I try to keep it off because I feel like I'm invading people's privacy. And I can only hear the people around me._

 

**Stop now.**

 

Blaine did as he was told. Kurt stated at him, obviously trying to tell if he could hear him. Then he closed his eyes in concentration.

 

**Start again!**

 

Blaine complied again.

 

**This is fucking weird but I think I'm okay with it. At least now I don't have to talk.**

 

_You should also know...I've heard you even when I'm trying to block everyone out. I don't know why, but I don't have as much control when it comes to you. It's like you think harder than everyone else sometimes. Please don't hate me._

 

Kurt was momentarily stunned.  **What makes me so special? Oh my god NO! Blaine! I could never hate you! It's not like you hate me for being deaf.**

 

Kurt moved toward Blaine on the bed and reached his arms out for him.

 

Blaine smiled upon seeing this and pulled his best friend into a hug, pulling back only to sign  _thank you_ ashis eyes sparkled hazel, full of held back tears.

 

\------

 

Kurt was shocked by Blaine's mind reading. It wasn't exactly something you heard about every day. Kurt wasn't sure if he felt it was an invasion of privacy, but he knew Blaine had minimal control over it, especially where Kurt himself was concerned. Telling Kurt was a similar experience to coming out of the closet, Kurt could tell. Blaine looked so desperate for him to understand, scared he'd run away. Blaine was obviously nothing less than grateful that Kurt hadn't run away screaming.

 

Kurt's only real concern was the way Blaine described hearing his strongest thoughts. His feelings for Blaine were growing with every moment that passed, and Kurt had no idea how he would possibly be able to keep it from him now.

 

Christmas Eve had passed uneventfully. Kurt had spent time with his Dad, watching closed captioned Christmas specials and eating cookies. Kurt was looking forward to Christmas Day though. Blaine and his parents had invited Burt and Kurt over for lunch.

 

Kurt felt a little bad that he hadn't hung out with Artie in a while, but he knew Artie had joined the glee club at school and had a lot of new friends anyway. They would catch up at some point.

 

Kurt dressed carefully Christmas morning in a short sleeved red button down and black skinny jeans. He went downstairs to find his dad waiting by the tree with a box in his hand.

 

_Merry Christmas, son. I think you might like what I got you here._ Burt signed, shifting the box in his hand.

 

Kurt smiled and nodded. He took the box from his dad and opened it slowly. Inside lay a new hearing aid. Kurt grinned and looked up at Burt.

 

_You're welcome. You have an appointment to adjust it next week._

 

Kurt hugged his dad. "I love you."

 

_I love you too, kiddo. Now I believe we have somewhere to be..._

 

Kurt blushed slightly before preparing to leave for Blaine's.

 

\------

 

Lunch was interesting to say the least. 

 

Kurt was happy to see Blaine, who discreetly signed responses to Kurt's thoughts when their parents weren't looking.

 

Burt was happy to interact with Blaine's parents, though he tried to keep up his job as interpreter for Kurt. 

 

Blaine quickly had to stop his parents from asking Kurt questions, as he had no clear way to respond to them, especially while he was eating. 

 

Burt signed.  _Kurt. What is your favorite school subject?_

 

**How the hell do they expect me to answer 'PreCalculus'?!**

 

Blaine broke in then. " _Um I happen to know that Kurt likes math, but I don't think he can really answer any questions tonight._ "

 

Burt nodded. " _Once he gets his casts off, maybe we can try dinner sometime. But right now communication is just not easy._ "

 

Kurt was fine with this. Delaying the Spanish Inquisition sounded great to him.  **Thank you Blaine.**

 

Blaine smiled quickly at Kurt before returning to his meal.

 

\------


	9. The Night Before Life Goes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter....but the holiday worked out perfectly and I couldn't resist. Enjoy!
> 
> -Kaylee KlaineIsMyLifeOkay
> 
> Signing is written in italics.  
> Signing and speaking at the same time is in italics with quote around it.  
> Mind reading is in bold.  
> Indentation represents either written notes or text messages.

 

New Year’s Eve found Burt on a date with a woman he'd met at the car wash and Kurt and Blaine laying together on Kurt's bed while they watched New Year’s programming on the small television in Kurt's room. With less than a week until his casts were being removed, Kurt was in high spirits and was enjoying the company of his best friend and crush, as always.

 

Afraid Blaine would overhear him, Kurt quickly turned his thoughts away from Blaine and his feelings for him. 

 

_You ready for the fireworks tonight?_ Blaine signed to Kurt.

 

Kurt smiled and nodded. There were always fireworks visible a couple blocks over from Kurt's house. They would be able to see them from the front porch. It had previously been a tradition he had had with his Dad, but Kurt was perfectly happy to have Blaine with him instead.

 

After a few hours of eating junk food and waiting around, Blaine excitedly tapped Kurt on the shoulder and motioned toward the television. The caption read, "10...9...8...7..."

 

**I wish Blaine would kiss me at midnight.** Kurt could not stop the thought from crossing his mind. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Blaine stiffen slightly, and before he had a chance to react any further, Kurt was being turned toward Blaine and pulled into a kiss.

 

Kurt was shocked at first and didn't react as he felt Blaine's lips move against his. Blaine took this badly and broke the kiss quickly. 

 

_I'm so sorry, Kurt. I heard you and I thought you--_

 

Kurt carefully but quickly wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him to him again. As their lips met again, Blaine took only a moment to realize what was happening and sunk deeper into the kiss with Kurt.

 

A loud boom startled Blaine from their embrace. Kurt felt the impact and knew what it was before Blaine signed to confirm.  _Fireworks!_

 

Kurt grabbed Blaine by the hand and led him to the porch to watch them.

 

**They're beautiful right?** Kurt asked, looking toward Blaine for his reply. 

 

_Yeah, beautiful._ Blaine replied, looking so intensely into Kurt's eyes that Kurt couldn't help but wonder if he was really talking about the fireworks.

 

As their lips met again, Kurt was sure that this year would be a good one.

 

\------

 

Kurt's casts were removed the following week and he couldn't have been happier about it. His doctor had told him that signing would be slightly difficult until he regained the muscle he had lost from the lack of motion, but that it shouldn't be too big of a setback.

 

Kurt was most excited to be able to communicate with Blaine. Blaine's own signing had improved a lot since Kurt had been out of commission and most of all Kurt wanted to be able to discuss where there relationship was going with ease.

 

Burt picked Blaine up from school later that day and brought him home to see Kurt. They walked through the door and Kurt stood from the couch and walked over to them.

 

_Hi Blaine._ He signed. 

 

Blaine's smile grew impossibly big and he charged forward to wrap Kurt in a tight hug, picking him up and swinging him slightly, until Kurt smacked him to put him down.

 

Burt left the boys alone, fairly sure they had some things to discuss if the hug he had just witnessed was anything to go on.

 

The boys pulled away from each other. 

 

Kurt began signing rapidly.  _I want to talk to you now that I can. About us. I really like you and you seem to like me. And I guess I just want to know does that make us boyfriends? Because I've never done this before and I don't know what I'm doing but I know--_

 

Kurt was cut off when Blaine grabbed his hands to stop him. Blaine let go and began to sign.

 

_I like you. I want to be your boyfriend._

 

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine quickly before wrapping him in a hug. Blaine took that as a 'me too' and snuggled in closer to his new boyfriend.

 

Burt smiled at the boys from the kitchen. He'd never seen a smile on Kurt's face that reached quite that size.

\------


	10. State of Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's what's up. This chapter was originally two, but I combined them because you guys are wonderful and I feel bad making you wait so long for less than a thousand words. On that note, the next chapter is finished, and it will be the last. There will also be an epilogue, which I am in the middle of writing. So yes. Enjoy! 
> 
> -Kaylee KlaineIsMyLifeOkay
> 
> Signing is written in italics.  
> Signing and speaking at the same time is in italics with quote around it.  
> Mind reading is in bold.  
> Indentation represents either written notes or text messages.

Chapter 10: State of Grace

The rest of the school year passed easily, with Kurt back in school and Blaine by his side as a boyfriend, everything was going well.

Artie had joined the school's glee club back the previous November and had slowly lost touch with Kurt in the time since. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Both boys viewed it as progress that they both didn't need to lean on each other so heavily anymore.

Kurt and Blaine spent the majority of the summer inside the office at Burt's shop, helping with paper work for minimum wage while simultaneously spending time together. Blaine was determined to learn as much ASL as possible before their sophomore year began. He was still uncomfortable breaking into his boyfriend's thoughts. He wanted more than anything to be able to communicate with him in ASL.

Kurt and Blaine's 15th birthdays had both passed by and they were looking forward to getting their driving permits in a few months. The boys were very ready to put an end to their parents chauffeuring then around, especially now that they were going on dates with each other. 

After being together for eight months, it was time for the boys to begin their sophomore year of high school.

\------

The first day wasn't so unusual. Burt had arranged to have Kurt's schedule match Blaine's so that he would be able to interpret for him where necessary. Some of the freshman stared openly at Kurt and Blaine as they signed to each other, at least until Kurt noticed and glared at them until they ran away. Kids just didn't have manners these days.

Kurt got his printed copies of the first day lectures as always. It wasn't until last period that the day was any different than school had been the previous year. Sophomore year, the students were given their last class as a free period. Many people, like Artie, took this time to join one of the many clubs that met then. Others went home early. Kurt and Blaine hadn't made any plans for the period, so they were unsure of what to do.

_Do you want to join anything?_ Kurt asked his boyfriend.

_I would much rather walk home and spend time with you._ Blaine replied.

Kurt texted his Dad that they wouldn't need to be picked up today and the boys set off down the road, hands brushing together as they walked.

\------

_I've never given you a sign name._ Kurt signed as they walked through the door of his house. 

Blaine nodded. _That it true. You have not._

_That is unacceptable. I'm going to give you one._

Blaine signed _O-K_ quickly and left his boyfriend alone as he went to grab a snack.

_I got it!_ Kurt signed when Blaine walked back into the room. He proceeded to do the sign for _Curly_ while forming a _B_ with his hands.

_Are you making fun of my hair?_ Blaine signed back.

Kurt smirked and grabbed Blaine's waist. Then he backed up again. _Maybe._

_Not very nice of you._

_You love me anyway._

Blaine stopped dead. _That's true. I love you._

Kurt was shocked by what he had said but was even more shocked by Blaine's reaction. He mimicked the sign for _I love you_ back at Blaine before tugging him in for a deep kiss, nibbling carefully on Blaine's lip until he opened his mouth.

Blaine jumped away suddenly, confusing Kurt, who made a whining noise at the back of his throat. Blaine pointed in the direction of the front door, where Burt had just walked in. Oh.

_Sorry, Dad._ Kurt signed quickly towards his father as his face grew bright red. He glanced toward Blaine.  **Mind reading didn't hear him coming or what?** Blaine glared at him.

Burt replied quickly as he walked backwards into the kitchen.  _Nope. No. I didn't see anything. Nothing. Goodbye._

Kurt turned back to Blaine. Blaine was quick to defend himself against Kurt's teasing.  _I was a little distracted if you hadn't noticed!_

Kurt smiled, checked to make sure his Dad was still in the kitchen, and kissed Blaine again.

\------

They spent the majority of their sophomore year coming home early. Blaine felt that private ASL lessons was the best use of their free period, and Kurt was oh too happy to give them to him. 

\------

"Your mother and I just think it would be best for you to join a club," Blaine's father lectured across the dinner table. "It's nice that you and Kurt want to spend so much time together, but you need to think about the future. College applications will need to be filled out before you know it. Do you really think 'spent time with my boyfriend' is going to cut it?"

Blaine held in a sigh. He could understand where his parents were coming from, but he didn't know a lot of people at school, since most of his classmates steered clear of Kurt, and him by association. He wouldn't mind having more friends, but he was also perfectly happy with just his boyfriend, and occasionally Artie, for company. But it was a good point. Extracurriculars were definitely going to be needed for college applications.

**I don't know how to get through to him. I suppose we could limit his car access. Maybe if he saw Kurt less, he would be more open to new people and things.** Blaine tried hard not to react to his fathers thoughts. 

"I'll make an effort to join a club this year, okay?" He threw out the olive branch.

His parents nodded. **That's my boy.**

Blaine sighed.

\------

Now in his junior year of high school, Blaine knew he would not necessarily be welcomed with open arms to any club, but he figured he had to try.

Upon hearing about Blaine's dilemma, Artie suggested that he audition to join glee club, where Artie had made his large group of friends. 

_Are you okay with this?_ Blaine asked Kurt as he prepared to enter the choir room. Blaine felt guilty about joining a club that Kurt could never be a part of. How insensitive was it to join a singing club when you had a deaf boyfriend?

_Blaine, it's totally fine. Artie already said I can sit in with you since you're my ride home. You're going to be great._

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. _I love you._ He signed.

_I love you too._ Kurt signed back.

\------

They entered the room.

And it went totally silent. 

**Who are they?**

**Is that the deaf kid?**

**SPIES!**

**What do they want?**

**Why are they here?**

**Why did everyone stop talking?**

**New members?!**

**Oh good they're here.**

The sudden increase in voices in his head threw Blaine off momentarily. Luckily, Artie rolled over to greet them. " _Hey guys. Glad you made it. Mr. Shue, this is Kurt and Blaine. Blaine is here to audition and Kurt is going to sit and watch. Is that okay?"_  
 _  
_Mr. Shue looked momentarily confused by the sign language but nodded. "That's fine. Blaine..." He looked back and forth between Kurt and Blaine, unsure who he was talking to.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Blaine replied.

Kurt followed Artie to an empty chair and tried to ignore the not so subtle points in his direction.  _Well this is off to a great start._ He signed to Artie with a roll of his eyes. 

Artie was quick to respond.  _Hey, I never said they were the most open minded bunch, despite what they may claim. It's all going to be fine._  
 _  
_After discussing his song selection with the band, Blaine focused his thoughts on Kurt's and glanced over at him. **You're gonna be great, honey.** Blaine smiled at him.

"Whenever you're ready," Mr. Shue directed.

\------

Kurt loved to watch his boyfriend perform, even though he couldn't hear it. He knew the song Blaine was singing was _The Man Who Can't Be Moved_ by The Script. But most of all, Kurt was enthralled by the expressions and the body language that came along with Blaine performing. He had a sudden air of confidence that he did not usually display.

He was accepted into the club of course, despite the dirty looks that were thrown Kurt's way.

The club soon dismissed for the day and Kurt, Blaine, and Artie began making their way toward the school parking lot.

_That wasn't so bad, was it?_ Artie signed to both of them before they went off in separate directions.

Blaine merely shrugged. It wasn't horrible but he still wasn't thrilled about joining a club just to please his parents. Kurt rolled his eyes. _If you ignore the poorly disguised bigotry, sure._

Artie merely laughed. _That's Glee Club for you._

They said their goodbyes and headed for home. Parked in Kurt's driveway, Blaine leaned over to his boyfriend to kiss him goodbye. _I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, okay?_

Kurt nodded and pushed open the car door. _I love you._

Blaine's heart fluttered and he hurried to sign back. _I love you too._

_\------_

It all came to a head only weeks later.

It started with little comments some of the members of the club would make to Blaine. They would ask him why on earth he would want to have a boyfriend who he couldn't talk to, and who couldn't even hear him sing. Blaine was angered by their ignorance, but always calmly replied to them. "We communicate just fine, thank you. Just because you don't understand him, doesn't mean I don't," and with that Blaine would continue to read through the song they were working on.

Over time Blaine became more snippy about it. "We certainly communicate better than most of the couples in this club!"

His distress is what alerted Artie to the problems. On their way out of Glee, they made their way toward the library where Kurt was waiting for them.

"Are you okay, man? Seems like things were getting a little heated in there," Artie asked Blaine.

"I just don't understand why they can't accept my relationship with Kurt! It's not like it's his fault that he's deaf. They could get to know him too if they really wanted to!"

"You feel better now that you got that out?"

"...Maybe."

"Good. Now. We are going to go get your boyfriend and you are going to talk to him about this when you get home."

Blaine sped up at the thought of seeing Kurt.

\------

_Blaine, if you really can't stand the way the Glee Club thinks of us, you need to teach them otherwise._ Kurt signed from his place against the pillows on his bed.

Blaine sighed, knowing that his boyfriend was right. _If I can keep my temper long enough, maybe I'll try._

Kurt laughed. _I have no doubt you can do whatever you set your mind too honey. Now get over here and kiss me._

Who was Blaine to deny that request?

\------


	11. Where is My Head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Epilogue will be up Monday because I have always wanted to set a day to post something and follow through... but it's already finished so really, it will be up Monday. For sure. It will happen. 
> 
> -Kaylee KlaineIsMyLifeOkay
> 
> Signing is written in italics.  
> Signing and speaking at the same time is in italics with quote around it.  
> Mind reading is in bold.  
> Indentation represents either written notes or text messages.

Chapter 11: Where Is My Head?

In a surprisingly short amount of time, Blaine managed to show the Glee Club that Kurt was just like them, an underdog in a school who didn't understand him. Some were less eager to get to know Kurt than others, but they had stopped pestering Blaine about his relationship and even invited Kurt to watch the club meet instead of waiting in the library. Blaine was shocked at the cooperation but wasn't about to question it.

What he didn't know was that Artie had called every member of Glee and told them how upset their behavior was making Blaine. And what Blaine didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.

\------

_It was all Artie._ Blaine signed to Kurt on their walk to the car a few days later. _I heard them thinking about it. Apparently he called them and explained for us._

Kurt smiled. _That was nice of him._

Blaine smiled back at his boyfriend's smile and nodded.

The boys threw their bags in the back seat of the car and started towards Kurt's house.

Kurt closed his eyes and let the cars vibrations relax him, as Blaine couldn't sign to him while he was driving anyway.

A moment later his eyes flew open as Blaine hit him rapidly on the leg. He looked up to see Blaine's panicked face, he looked to be yelling something. And then Kurt felt an impact as everything went dark.

\------

Kurt came to fairly quickly and looked around. The flashing lights of an ambulance danced in the corner of his vision. The deployed air bag was in front of him. He tried to turn toward Blaine and caught a glimpse of him with his head pressed against the window, unconscious. Kurt tried to calm his breathing so that he didn't go into shock. He carefully took inventory of himself. Did anything hurt? Did he have any broken bones? Should he try to get out of the car?

He felt fine, though his face felt a bit bruised, probably from the impact of the air bag. He hadn't had time to block his face with his hands, which was probably a good thing because he didn't want to have to deal with broken wrists again.

He reached out for the door handle, and though the door was slightly disfigured, managed to get it open. Firefighters rushed over as they saw movement from the car. They grabbed the pale boy as he emerged and helped him sit down in the back of the ambulance.

As they returned to the car to try to remove Blaine, medical personnel started attending to Kurt, handing him an icepack for his face. He could see the lips of the man in front of him moving, and slowly realized the man was trying to get a response from him. " _I'm deaf,"_ Kurt signed while mumbling the phrase aloud.

The man turned at this and called for someone, then ran off as the new person approached Kurt.

_Hello. It's going to be okay. What's your name?_

_K-U-R-T Kurt._

_Okay, Kurt. We're going to get your friend into the ambulance. We are going to the hospital. Are you feeling okay?_

Kurt considered himself. His face hardly ached anymore, he was too focused on Blaine and his injuries. Was he going to be okay?

_I'm fine. Is Blaine going to be alright?_ Kurt signed, not bothering to correct that Blaine was his boyfriend.

The woman turned her head at a noise behind her and ignored his question.

_Time to go._

They had Blaine strapped into a stretcher and were ready to load him into the ambulance. Kurt's heart stopped at the pale body of his boyfriend. The trip to the hospital was the longest of his life.

\------

Blaine couldn't hear anything.

No that wasn't true. He could hear the beeping of the machine surrounding him. He could hear the shifting of someone in a chair nearby. He could even hear the pacing feet of someone across the room.

But he couldn't hear any thoughts. No matter how hard he tried.

Putting that aside, Blaine tried to piece together what had happened and where he was. He had been at school with Kurt. They had been driving home. Car accident. Right.

He must have passed out, as he couldn't remember anything after that. Blaine knew he must be in a hospital then. He opened his eyes.

Kurt sat at his bedside, face pale and yet a bit black and blue. Blaine's mother paced the length of the room, and then stopped in the corner to take a phone call. Blaine wondered how long he had been out.

Kurt's eyes got wide and he smiled as he noticed Blaine was awake. He didn't attempt to sign anything, but after a moment, looked confused when Blaine didn't respond. **Blaine? Did you hear me? Honey?**

_I can't hear you._ Blaine signed quickly. Kurt continued to look confused. _You can't hear me?_

_M-I-N-D-R-E-A-D_ Blaine spelled out before his mom noticed he was awake and called for a doctor.

Kurt's eyes widened significantly. That couldn't be good.

\------

A clean bill of health. Yes, he had a nasty bump on his forehead, and he had lost the supernatural powers no one knew he had in the first place, but other than that he was completely fine. No other injuries whatsoever to be worried about.

Blaine wasn't sure how he felt about not being able to mind read anymore. He had felt it was a special connection to Kurt, the way he was able to hear him more than other people. And yet, he felt almost normal for the first time in as long as he could remember. But was he happy with being normal? Blaine just didn't know.

_Honey, I know you're upset. But you've come a long way since we've met, and you know how to sign almost as well as me. You don't need to worry about losing a connection with me._ Kurt was quick to try to calm Blaine, knowing he was dwelling on this.

Blaine decided that even if he never heard another thought again as long as he lived, he was glad for the time he did have his gift. He had gotten Kurt out of the whole ordeal, and that meant more to him than anything else.

\------


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Signing is written in italics.  
> Signing and speaking at the same time is in italics with quote around it.  
> Mind reading is in bold.  
> Indentation represents either written notes or text messages.

Epilogue

Senior year came and went, and suddenly the boys had graduated high school.

Nearly one year after graduation, Blaine decided he would really like to sit outside and enjoy the fresh air. This led to Blaine accidentally walking into a sliding glass door between their apartment and their balcony. The next thing he heard, as he dragged himself into a sitting position off the ground, was **Blaine what the hell did you do this time?**

Blaine laughed for ten minutes straight before he was able to calm down enough and tell Kurt that he could hear his thoughts again. Kurt just shook his head before signing _Klutz._

\------

Two years down the road found Blaine working full time as a manager at Starbucks after completing his Associates degree at a community college. Kurt was working toward his Bachelor’s degree at Gallaudet University.  

Kurt had proposed to Blaine on his college graduation day, and the two decided to get married shortly after.

_I do._ The boys signed one after another before kissing and then turning to smile at their family and friends who were in attendance

\------

Three years and a cat adoption after that, and the boys decided they wanted to expand their family even further. Kurt was in his final year in his master’s program at Gallaudet, and he would then be able to apply for work as an ASL professor at a college. Blaine continued to work at Starbucks, though he planned to cut back his hours once they had a baby.

\------

_I don't want the baby to be mine,_ Kurt signed one day, surprising Blaine.

_What? Why not? What in the world could possibly be better than a little Kurt?_ Blaine signed back affectionately.

_If he or she can't hear it will be my fault. And I know that's not necessarily a bad thing, I mean obviously my life has been just fine even though I'm deaf. I just keep thinking that I could prevent that, I could give my child more opportunity by not selfishly wanting them to have my genetics now and I know I didn't even have a hereditary thing but my immune system wasn't great and I could pass that on to our_

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand to stop him. _Honey. It's fine. I'm sorry you feel that way, because I think you're perfect. But if you really don't want our baby to be biologically yours, it's okay._

Kurt smiled. _We could adopt?_

Blaine opened his laptop to research the process and what would be involved.

\------

After the boys were cleared to have a child placed with them, they were matched with a young woman, pregnant with a little boy. She had a surprising resemblance to Kurt, with dark hair, though it was very curly, and very pale skin. At 17 years old, she had decided she wasn't ready to have a family of her own quite yet. She was more than willing, however, to let Kurt and Blaine be around throughout the remaining months of her pregnancy.

Three days after his Daddy's graduation, Triston Luke Hummel-Anderson was born. Three days after his Daddy's graduation, Triston Luke Hummel-Anderson failed his first hearing test.

\------

Having a baby was an odd thing in the Hummel-Anderson household. For the first several months, Blaine was able to read his thoughts. They weren't very sophisticated thoughts, ranging from feelings of being uncomfortable to feelings of comfort, but Kurt was jealous of his husband's connection to their child to say the least.

Blaine assured Kurt that he would feel the same way when Triston grew up, and Blaine would be the odd one out in the family because he was hearing.

_Like that will make any difference._   _He's going to love you just as much anyway._ Kurt always told Blaine, before kissing the pout off his face.

\------

Triston found out his Papa could read minds when he was 16 years old.

It was an embarrassing ordeal for all. Triston had come home after curfew, and Kurt and Blaine had been sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting to chew him out for being late. He walked in, obviously trying to be quiet, but failing as he couldn't hear the loud rattle his keys made when they hit the table.

He walked into the living room, intending to sneak up the staircase there that led to his room. What he found was two livid fathers.

_Where have you been?_   Kurt signed forcefully.

Triston was slow to respond, thinking of where he just was.

Blaine suddenly grimaced. _Oh god I didn't need to know that. You're grounded for a month._

Kurt glanced between them confused. Triston looked shocked.

Blaine turned to Kurt. _Our son was with a girl. Need I elaborate?_

Kurt's eyes widened. _Yes, you are grounded for a month. Do not miss curfew again. And be safe._ Kurt added the last part quickly and with a wink.

Triston still looked flabbergasted. _How on earth do you know where I was and what I was doing and with who?? I didn't tell you guys anything!_

Blaine smiled with an evil glint in his eye and started to explain.

\------

The boys lived a long life together with their son. Blaine's mind reading came and went as he bumped his head, something that was embarrassing to explain to Triston if the injury happened when Blaine's head hit the headboard in bed.

But everything else aside, they wouldn't change it for the world. Most importantly, they were happy.

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! I hope you all enjoyed this story! Thank you guys so much for reading, and being patient...at least I finished in less than a year? Love you all!
> 
> -Kaylee KlaineIsMyLifeOkay


End file.
